peelfandomcom-20200213-history
18 November 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-11-18 ;Comments *File 1 from the British Library has the wrong file consisting of part 1 of Andy Kershaw's programme of 18th November 1987 rather than John Peel's. *File 2 consists of the last 55 minutes of Peel's show. *Full tracklisting from the PasB of the BBC Written Archives Centre. *I've noticed the PasB listed for this episode seem to mix up the artists on the playlist that are not in order of play in File 2. It could possibly be that someone did not put the artists correctly in order of play when typing the PasB. *Peel mentions he will be on TV sunday afternoon presenting a programme called Review on 5.50pm about the Bhundu Boys in Dublin. Sessions *Robert Lloyd & The New Four Seasons #2. Recorded: 1987-10-11. Broadcast: 19 October 1987. *MDC #1. Recorded: 1987-10-25. Broadcast: 02 November 1987 Tracklisting File 1 * Flatmates: Life Of Cream (7" - Flatmates) Subway Organization * Just-Ice: Going Way Back (12") Fresh * MDC: Millions Of Damn Christians / Bye Bye Ronnie (session) * Frank Chickens: Young Summer (LP - Get Chickenized) Flying Lecords * CUD: Mind The Gap (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit * Mahlathini: Bhula Mngoma (LP - The Lion Of Soweto) Earthworks * Wire: Culture Vultures (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit * Robert Lloyd & The New Four Seasons: Half A Heart (session) * Tarlochan Singh Bilga & Malkit Singh: Puttar Mithre Meway (LP - I Love Golden Star) Star * MDC: Multi-Death-Dead Cops (session) * Switzch: So Rock (v/a 12" - Hot Plate 1) Ahead Of Our Time * Misty In Roots: Together * Sons Of Ishmael: Ducks Unlimited (LP - Pariah Martyr Demands A Sacrifice) Over The Top * Kalema: Stella-Wandi (Part 1) * Creepers: Act Your Age (LP - Rock 'n' Roll Liquorice Flavour) Red Rhino * MDC: South Africa Is Free (session) * Lil Louis: Frequency (12" - Frequency / How I Feel) Dance Mania File 2 * Precious Wax Drippings: Prayers (12" - Ain't We A Wishin' Bunch) Landmine * Larry Williams: Bony Moronie (v/a CD - Cruisin' 1956-'57) Dunhill Compact Classics * 5 Satins: To The Aisle (v/a CD - Cruisin' 1956-57) Dunhill compact Classics * Robert Lloyd & The New Four Seasons: Sweet Georgia Black (session) * Salt-N-Pepa: I Am Down (12" - I Am Down / Chick On The Side) Next Plateau * Electro Hippies: Thought (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit * Sponge: Styrofoam People (LP - Born Under A Bad Sponge) Underdog * Maria Hellwig: Kustallg'stanzl'n (LP - Goldene Jodlerklänge) Isarton :(JP: 'Go on admit you're impressed by that, that's Maria Hellwig and the title of the piece is really absolutely unpronounceable about 40 letters long, couple of apostrophes in the middle of it and lots of zed's') *MDC: Chock Full Of It (session) *Fall: Prole Art Threat (LP - In: Palace Of Swords Reversed) Cog Sinister *Left Hand Charlie: Honey Bee (v/a LP - Bayou Rhythm And Blues Shuffle Vol. 1) Goldband *Robert Lloyd And The New Four Seasons: Top Floor To Let (session) *Kings Of Pressure: You Know How To Reach Us (v/a LP - Street Sounds Hip Hop 18) Street Sounds *Donner Party: John Wilkes Booth (LP - The Donner Party) Cryptovision *Scraping Foetus Off The Wheel: Ramrod (12" - Ramrod / Boxhead) Self Immolation File ;Name *1) 020A-B5052XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 (Andy Kershaw programme) *2) 020A-B5052XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 (Peel's 2nd half of the show) ;Length *1) 0:58:19 *2) 0:55:50 ;Other *Recordings at the British Library ;Available *Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B5052/1) Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library